The Infection
The Infection 'is the virus created from NEMEXIS's failed attempt to create a stamina drug. History At the time of its conception, an ongoing war had negative effects on various mercenaries and soldiers around the world. ''"The physiological stress and fatigue caused by the ongoing war has left soldiers deserting in droves and showing a lack of respect for their superior officers. In a controversial step to boost mercenary morale, high ranking officers authorized development of a stamina drug using a promising new organic sample. When the final product was being prepared for mass production, the first and only surviving test subject had an abnormal and untested dosage enter their bloodstream. The cause of the accident has yet to be determined, but shortly thereafter, the local security response team sent transmissions warning of a severe physical threat and potential outbreak situation. Before the transmissions were abruptly terminated, they alluded to the remainder of the drug sample left intact in the research center. The research center has been shut down by the Automatic Quarantine System, and an infiltration mission by Special Forces has been called upon in order to retrieve the drug sample." '' Though it is never directly stated, it has been hinted that NEMEXIS may have purposefully started the outbreak by increasing the dosage given to the first test subject. ''"After the initial Quarantine lockdown, NEMEXIS Corp called for additional military backup to manage the quarantine of LAB 3 while they continued to conduct tests of their newly-developed vaccine on the Infected. Stretched thin by their commitment to the vaccine development, employees at NEMEXIS began to get sloppy. Their negligence proved catastrophic; one of the Infected escaped while it was being transferred to another lab area, allowing the virus to spread quickly outside of LAB 3. Wanting to maintain progress on the vaccine development, the Military responded immediately by seizing as many of the Infected as possible. Unfortunately, victims are still being infected rapidly, ravaging their surroundings-and leaving chaos and destruction in their wake. In an attempt to curb the Infection, the military has dispatched a special unit to eliminate the virus." '' A prototypical vaccine was soon developed, while a new, sudden outbreak occurred in a town within the US. ''"An experimental virus developed by NEXEXIS has accidentally been released into the city. As the body count rises, the government has ordered all civilians to evacuate immediately. Special forces search for clues to the cause of the viral outbreak while NEMEXIS mercenaries are sent in to conceal all evidence of the company's involvement." Although there was no formal accusation against the company, these incidents were enough to prompt the siege of NEMEXIS. See also: The Infected, Quarantine, Overdose, Cabin Fever, Black Lung, Ghost Town, Neptune, and NEMEXIS HQ. Extent of Infection The virus is a biological contaminant, and the extent of its capabilities are unknown. For anyone who has become Infected, there is currently no cure. '''All Infected: *Have suffered some form of transformation. *Can directly Infect other people with their claws. *Have more speed, endurance, and stamina than a normal Human. *Have more strength than a normal Human. *Suffer a major loss of cognitive skills. *Suffer a major loss of vocal skills. *Suffer from balance; most Infected are hunched over, and some can easily be knocked-back. *Have an increase in hearing. *Are immune to flashbangs. *Are immune to toxic chemicals. *Are immune to drowning. *Are immune to falling damage. *Are immune to nutshots. *Leave a trail of bloody footprints. *Have glowing eyes *Are resistant to headshots. *Are resistant to bullet damage. (Bullet resistance once ranged from near-immunity (0-4 damage max), to the current maximum (6-15) after a series of patches). *Are vulnerable to melee damage (though melee is discouraged, as it leaves you vulnerable to Infection) *Are vulnerable to explosives and fire damage. Types of Infected There are two main types of Infected, and all other categories fall under these two. Host Infected Host Infected were Infected through direct means, such as an injection. *They have grayish-pale skin, instead of a bloody-red. *They have more health than Viral Infected. *They have clearer vision than Viral Infected, as there are no major wounds to inhibit their eyesight. *Retain their normal camouflage, since they haven't sustained any wounds. Viral Infected Viral Infected '''were Infected by contracting the virus through someone else. They are weaker than Viral Infected. *They have a bloody-red skin after Infection. *They have clouded, "bloody" vision because of their injuries. *They have a yellowish, "bloody" camouflage because of their wounds. Fireteam These types of Infected are mainly encountered in Fireteam. Mauler '''Maulers '''are made up of common Viral Infected. They have no known special traits. Charger '''Chargers have vests of dynamite that explode when they are killed. Striker Strikers drop growths that explode upon dying. Crusher Crushers create a cloud of poisonous gas when they are killed. Weaponized At one point, NEMEXIS weaponized the project into what the Stamina Kit was intended to be. Individuals affected by the newly-weaponized virus no longer go through extensive mutations, but retain human-level intelligence. *They have unnaturally pale skin. *They have red, glassy irises. *They have superhuman strength. *They have enhanced stamina. Category:System Category:Characters